The proposed Center will incorporate administrative and scientific support functions in a single Core, referred to as the Administrative and Integration Core (A&l Core). Functioning within the larger institutional environment of UCLA, including the affiliated UCLA Integrated Substance Abuse Programs (ISAP), the Center will build on a proven framework that has improved efficiency and communication among investigators involved in the proposed Center and in other UCLA centers. The organization ensures that the Center will work formally to merge scientific disciplines and associated personnel in a coherent blending that will produce a translational research program yielding substantially more than the sum of its components. A&l Core will work toward the following specific aims: [unreadable][unreadable] Provide an efficient infrastructure to support the four primary research projects of the Center and a limited program of pilot projects, including administrative, research, and clinical services; [unreadable][unreadable] Facilitate communication and cooperation among Center investigators and provide opportunities for interaction with other scientists on Center activities; [unreadable][unreadable] Provide for central planning and coordination of Center activities within the larger context of other research activities and programs at UCLA and in the community to support a Research Career Development and Training Program to identify, recruit, and provide training and mentoring to new investigators who will do translational research on the neurobiology of drug addiction; [unreadable][unreadable] Promote dissemination of Center research products and methodological developments, ensuring the Center's identity and function as a national resource that can transition to a P50 Center. The A&l Core will have four components: 1) the Administrative Unit, including Dr. E. London (Center and Core Director), Dr. R. Bilder (Director of Research Career Development and Training) and M. Walker (Administrative Coordinator);the Medical Services and Human Subjects Unit, directed by Dr. T. Newton (Acting Center Director and Core Director in Dr. London's absence) and including Dr. T. Fong (Staff Physician) and C. Hurley (Recruiter);the Research Career Developmetn and Training Unit, directed by Dr. R. Bilder and including Dr.s C. Evans, E. London, J. Licinio, T. Newton, and R De La Garza;and the Biostatistics, Data Analysis and Data Management Unit, directed by Dr. J. Mintz, and including Dr. R. Poldrack (Functional Imaging Director), R. Nandy (Statistician), and S. Shih (Programmer/Systems Analyst). The Core is essential to the operation of the Center[unreadable][unreadable]it brings together the external and internal academic resources with the day-to-day functions needed to accomplish Center objectives. It is the Core that provides the foundation for the synergistic preparation of the next round of work, extending the early phase work of the P20 Center to form a mature Center. This program addresses a major public health problem - methampehtamine abuse, an underserved and understudied problem. It wroks to provide knowledge to advance development of therapeutic intervetions and to train investigators who will be equipped to address this public health problem.